El beso que te gusta más
by Patonejo
Summary: Shun trata de ayudar a Hyoga a encontrar su beso favorito...¡Capítulo final! Shun x Hyoga.  -Finalizado-
1. El primer y segundo beso

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, sino del creador y mangaka Masami Kurumada, sólo los he utilizado por diversión y por motivos de entretenimiento. Es decir, sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen: **Shun trata de ayudar a Hyoga a encontrar su beso favorito…Shun x Hyoga, serie de cuatro drabbles.

**Notas autora:** Esta historia es de género Shonen-ai Shun/Hyoga, no la especifico como yaoi pues no contiene lemon, pero sí escenas de lime en cada uno de los drabbles que componen a esta historia. Si este género no es de vuestro agrado recomiendo no continuar leyendo, pues no tengo intención alguna de perjudicar los gustos de los lectores.

Este fic fue escrito para el evento de retos patonejos del club de Shun x Hyoga de los foros de Saint Seiya yaoi de los foros miarroba. Como descripción del reto les puedo decir que se basaba en escribir una serie de drabbles en donde la primera palabra de cada drabble debía estar compuesta por las letras del nombre de uno de los dos personajes. Es así como yo escogí el de Shun, por lo que la historia cuenta con cuatro drabbles, donde el primero comenzará con la S, el segundo con la H y así hasta completar todo el nombre.

Esperando que les guste, nos seguiremos leyendo.

* * *

**El beso que te gusta más**

"..._Hay besos que producen desvaríos_

_De amorosa pasión, ardiente y loca_

_Tú los conoces bien son besos míos_

_Inventados por mí, para tú boca..."_

_-Gabriela Mistral-_

_._

**El primer beso**

**S**hun observaba los labios de Hyoga mientras éste se dedicaba a ver la televisión. Los partidos de fútbol no le eran de interés, lo que sí le interesaba era la gruesa y palpitante carne de curvatura perfecta que lucía sobre el rostro del rubio.

-¿Hyoga qué beso te gusta más?- el rubio apagó la tele, riéndose como estúpido ante la pregunta de su novio.

-No lo sé- y si se había reído como estúpido, era porque daría una respuesta igual de idiota.

-Entonces besémonos hasta que lo sepas-

-¿Tú si tienes el tuyo?- el virgo sonrió mordazmente, sabiendo que sólo era un capricho que deseaba saciar.

-Sí, pero no te lo diré porque tú no tienes uno-

-¡Entonces bésame!- Shun tomó el rostro del rubio acariciando levemente el mentón. Hyoga sintió como el virgo colocaba su boca sobre su propia boca rojiza, y se quedaba ahí, apretando de manera dulce el roce de sus labios.

¡¿Desde cuándo le daba eso por beso? ¿Y dónde estaba la lengua? ¡Si le faltaba todo! ¡Eso era estafa!

-Oye Shun te dije que me besaras-

-Y lo hice- Hyoga lo miró atónito- Ese era mi beso trompita- el rubio se maldijo internamente por no indicar especificaciones.

-¡Bésame de nuevo!-

Sólo esperaba que ahora sí el virgo le besara de verdad…

* * *

**El segundo beso**

**H**yoga quedó perplejo. ¡Esta vez daría la indicación perfecta para que Shun le besara como sólo él se merecía! Así encontraría su beso preferido y averiguaría el del virgo.

-¡Bésame de nuevo!-

Shun sonrió mordazmente, esto era lo mejor para desconectar al ruso de la televisión. Oh claro que él sabía cuál era el beso que más le gustaba a Hyoga, pero divertirse a costa de él por haberlo ignorado era la mayor de las delicias.

Bueno, ahora sería un poco más condescendiente.

-¿Y qué le faltó al otro que no te gustó?-

-¡Todo Shun! ¡Ni siquiera sentí tu lengua!-

-Entonces te beso de nuevo- el virgo tomó las manos del rubio, entrelazándolas con las suyas.

Algo estaba mal, ¿desde cuándo Shun le tomaba las manos para besarlo?

Hyoga observó como Shun le acariciaba lentamente las mejillas con la comisura de su boca, eso le gustaba, era sensual.

Shun dejó salir su lengua para lamer la piel bronceada de Hyoga, y luego recorrer la curvatura de sus labios, delineando la forma.

-Abre tu boca- el ruso le hizo caso, sintiéndose extrañamente excitado por haber recibido una orden. Shun de dominante era escalofriantemente placentero.

Entonces el ruso lo miró incrédulo cuando el virgo introdujo su lengua hasta el interior de su boca para luego posarse en su lengua caliente, sólo acariciándola, sin juntarla. Hyoga sintió el movimiento de la lengua de Shun, tocando sensualmente su carne, y lamiendo el interior de su cavidad, para finalmente salir y dejarlo con una creciente excitación.

-¡Pero…pero! ¡¿Por qué no seguiste?- sabía que tenía las mejillas encendidas, y era culpa de lo que se había imaginado mientras Shun le lamía las curvaturas de su boca.

-Ese era mi beso de lengua-

¡Mierda! ¡Para la otra le pedía con el vaivén incluido! ¡Estúpido por pedirlo en trozos!

-¡Dame otro!- Shun sonrió, porque el beso que le gustaba a Hyoga estaba a leguas de lo que se le podría ocurrir. -¡Dame otro Shun!-

Shun se acercó hasta la boca del ruso, esperando que con el siguiente beso aún continuara rogándole por más.

**...Continuará...**


	2. El tercer y último beso

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, sino del creador y mangaka Masami Kurumada, sólo los he utilizado por diversión y por motivos de entretenimiento. Es decir, sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen: **Shun trata de ayudar a Hyoga a encontrar su beso favorito…Shun x Hyoga, serie de cuatro drabbles.

**Notas autora:** Esta historia es de género Shonen-ai Shun/Hyoga, no la especifico como yaoi pues no contiene lemon, pero sí escenas de lime en cada uno de los drabbles que componen a esta historia. Si este género no es de vuestro agrado recomiendo no continuar leyendo, pues no tengo intención alguna de perjudicar los gustos de los lectores.

Este fic fue escrito para el evento de retos patonejos del club de Shun x Hyoga de los foros de Saint Seiya yaoi de los foros miarroba. Como descripción del reto les puedo decir que se basaba en escribir una serie de drabbles en donde la primera palabra de cada drabble debía estar compuesta por las letras del nombre de uno de los dos personajes. Es así como yo escogí el de Shun, por lo que la historia cuenta con cuatro drabbles, donde el primero comenzará con la S, el segundo con la H y así hasta completar todo el nombre.

Hemos llegado al final de la historia, espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y que amablemente me dejaron comentarios.

¡Nos estaremos leyendo!

* * *

**El beso que te gusta más**

"…_No te olvides, temprana, de los besos un día.  
De los besos alados que a tu boca llegaron.  
Un instante pusieron su plumaje encendido  
sobre el puro dibujo que se rinde entreabierto…"_

_-Vicente Aleixandre-_

_._

**El tercer beso**

**U**n beso más y lo conseguiría. Hyoga ahora sí que tenía la descripción correcta de lo que él quería como beso. No había duda de que así sería su preferido, porque recordaba los besos del virgo, recordaba como era que Shun le mordía su paladar para luego sincronizarse de forma casi magistral.

¡Así que ahora sí que sí era imposible que Shun fallara! ¡Porque ya sabía cómo debía de ser su beso!

-¡Dame otro Shun!-

-¿Y ahora qué le faltó al anterior Hyoga?-

-¡El movimiento que haces con tu lengua cuando yo también lo hago!-

-Pero entonces no fue culpa mía el que no te gustara mi beso, dado que te besé como me habías pedido- el rubio se mordió los labios en señal de impotencia.

En ese caso sería MUCHO más específico…Shun había realizado casi literalmente lo que él quería.

-¡Bésame otra vez!- Hyoga se aferró al cuerpo del virgo, quizás si ambientaba un poco más el lugar resultara como se lo estaba imaginando…Oh sí, con sólo pensarlo una estúpida sonrisa de felicidad se apoderaba de su rostro.

¡Su beso preferido…siempre sería el que le diera Shun!

-Ya entonces bésame, pero esta vez interactúa, no sé…- el rubio se pensó bien las palabras- Hacia arriba, hacia abajo, circular… ¡Haz que me guste!-

-Como tú quieras Hyoga-

Shun internamente estaba en la gloria, con tanta atención sentía que explotaría. Así que haría lo que su novio le pedía a gritos.

-Pero no te muevas- el virgo se tiró prácticamente sobre el regazo del cisne, para quedar apoyado en su pecho, con sus manos atadas en la espalda ancha de Hyoga. Lo miró con cuidado, dedicándole una pícara sonrisa antes de que su lengua recorriera con suavidad los bordes de los labios del ruso. Delineando con atención la curvatura de su palpitante carne, y adentrarse en el interior.

Hyoga sólo pudo apretar más su contacto con Shun, tratando de no violar la orden impuesta, pero las uñas se le enterraron en aquella camisa al sentir la lengua de su novio acariciar sus curvaturas. Percibió como aquella lengua buscaba a la suya, para finalmente enredarse y comenzar un lento pero apasionado vaivén.

Shun ejerció fuerza con su carne, produciendo saliva para mezclarla con la del ruso. Hasta que Hyoga se dio cuenta de que aquella lengua presionaba a la suya de una manera en que la inmovilizaba, y realizaba cierto tipos de…eróticos movimientos.

¡Mierda! Con ese vaivén el rubio sintió que algo le estaba presionando en sus pantalones. ¡Shun estaba moviendo su lengua como si estuvieran teniendo sexo!

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba…

Aprieta, suelta, aprieta, suelta, aprieta…

¡Santa madre de Dios!

-¡Shun!- el rubio no pudo continuar el contacto porque una evidente erección le había nublado su juicio, respirando agitado y casi soltando un apasionado gemido había gritado su nombre.

El virgo le acarició las mejillas calientes, lamiéndolas, provocando así que Hyoga le gimiera en el oído.

-Ese era mi beso sexual-

Hyoga se tapó el rostro con la almohada, alejándose lo más posible del virgo hasta que se le pasara la calentura, pero Shun tenía otra idea, en la cual no entraban los pensamientos del ruso.

-Hyoga te voy a besar- y cuando el virgo le quitó la almohada, el ruso sólo sintió los labios de Shun sobre los suyos…

.

**El último beso**

**N**unca había sentido su corazón palpitando tan rápido como ahora, dándose cuenta de que Shun le quitaba lentamente la almohada y se dedicaba a observar su rostro sonrojado.

-Voy a besarte Hyoga- y lo sabía, sabía que esta vez si lo haría de verdad. Sería como le gustaba, aunque no tuviera nombre. Aunque no supiera explicar cuál era el beso que más disfrutaba…pero era el beso que compartía con Shun.

Y sin lograr detenerlo Hyoga sintió lo labios del virgo sobre los suyos, succionando lentamente su carne, acariciándola con suavidad y usando sólo la punta de los dientes, para luego recorrer su fina forma con un roce pausado, mientras sentía los dedos largos colarse por debajo de su camisa; tocando de manera punzante su cintura.

-El beso que te gusta más Hyoga no se podría definir- mientras lo pensaba, Shun ingresó su lengua hasta la profunda cavidad, rozando con la punta la lengua palpitante del ruso y permitiendo que las manos del rubio le agarraran el cuello, aprisionando el contacto. Hyoga percibió el vaivén de Shun dominándolo, a medida que sus escurridizos dedos le recorrieran la forma del torso, para finalmente detenerse y apretar su piel.

Sintió la humedad de la saliva del virgo fundirse con la suya, el goce que le gustaba cuando el potente latir llegaba hasta sus oídos, y el movimiento casi estrangulador que realizaba su lengua tratando de dominar a la otra.

-Porque ese beso es mío…y aunque lo pudiéramos definir no sería igual si no soy yo quien te besa…- y Hyoga entonces comprendió que el beso favorito de Shun tampoco tenía un nombre.

Para Shun todos los besos serían especiales…siempre que se los diera con él.

-Entonces bésame Shun…otra vez- el virgo abrió sus labios, chocando con los labios del rubio, con la lengua caliente corriendo con la de Hyoga. Con las manos temblando y ladeando sensualmente el cuello, disfrutando del máximo goce al percibir la dulce mordedura del rubio en su carne.

Porque el beso que más le gustaba a Shun no sería lo mismo sin Hyoga…y el de Hyoga no sería igual sin Shun…

.

**.-Fin-.**


End file.
